The Prom
by phantomchick13
Summary: Arthur goes to the prom, who will go with him? You must read it!I read it over myself, and OMG it's sooo funny! I phoned my friend and read it to her and we were on the floor dieing!XD
1. Default Chapter

Arthur U Ass!

" Give it back you bitch or I'll kick you, hard!" Arthur yelled at D.W who had stole his picture of Francine.

" Or what? You'll send your girlfriend on me?" D.W said trying to sound annoying.

" Hey, at least I don't got 2 boyfriends."

" No Arthur you have 1, Buster Bastard. Arthur is gay with Buster… Sick pervert!"

" Lesbo, at least I don't live with my " imaginary friend."

" Shut up ass hole!"

" Make me slut!"

Just then D.W grabbed Arthur's neck and choked him till he kicked her in the stomach winding her. When he thought he had her she kicked him in the " spot".

" God, what the hell was that for?"

" For living."

" Kids get down her or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Their dad yelled from down the stairs.

" Shut up dad we are coming!" D.W yelled.

Just then the doorbell rang and it was Francine.

" Arthur!" Francine yelled.

" Yo wiz up?"

" So where are we going?"  
" Well, Arthur it's the junior prom. And you were gonna take me remember?"

" _Shit! I forgot I promised Buster I'd go with him." _

" Mummmm sorry Francine I can't go I cough have a cold."

" You fake, Arthur you ass!" Francine yelled as she left a black boy came to the door.

" D.W?" He asked seeing he was 12 and D.W was now 8 he was wondering what was happening.

" Yes Arthur?"

" Who is that?"

" Oh, I'm Tevanna, D.W's prostitute I mean date."

" Okay, well I got to go see you later bitch" Arthur said as he left to get his gay I mean friend.

" Oh and D.W shovel the drive way."

" You do it bastard!"

" Bitch." Arthur said under his breath as he left.


	2. Author's note

Guys who think there is too much swearing… that's the whole point. HAHAHA this story is made on laughter only. So ya, it has no actually story to it well there is, its really just for ours and your amusement… We know the people in real life and hate em… and the guy named "Tevanna" he actually is umm well lets just say…special :D

He thinks pink is "pimp" and a whole lotta crap.

Steven, in real life he has a HUGE head. And I swear to god that every time I see him its bigger. And once … :O We caught him humping our friend :O

Now on with the story…


	3. ITS RAINING MEN!

All of a sudden a little boy came to Arthur's door rolling on his head and doing cart wheels, just as the cart wheeling boy saw Tevanna, he grabbed his dick and twisted it. As he did that he said "hi my name is Steven"  
Tevanna enjoyed what Steven had done but he was a little angry and kicked Steven in "the spot" with his women legs. It did nothing what-so-ever to Steven because there was nothing there to kick.

"HEY, I wanna be kicked in MY spot to" Arthur said with a grin.

"That means you Buster." Arthur said raising his eyebrows in his up and down motion.

Buster slowly walked over, licking his lips so they weren't so fucking dry for Arthur.

Just as Buster went to kick him he tripped over and fell on him and started rolling around and into a bush.

WARNING: THE MATERIAL YOU ARE ABOUT TO HEAR IS INTENDED FOR AN OLDER YOUTH AUDIENCE: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED. (Lemons) p.s. If you don't want to read this- go to the dotted lines.

They didn't realize is but they rolled into a ballberry bush.(A bush made out of men balls)

They started humping each other and all you could see is clothes flying out of the ball bush.

"MMMMMM" Arthur said taking off his glasses so Busters Dick doesn't brake them, when he pushes hard. All you could hear from the bush was screams. " YES YES OVER THERE!" " Buster!" "Buster!"

" Yes baby." Buster said.

" Enough of that talk young man." They turned over to see Buster's mother.

" Mother!" He grinned a bit. " Care to join?"

" YES!" Then the mother came and it was now officially a threesome.

Steven and Tevanna were just watching in amazement. Was this their fate? Was this to be them if they were to stay together? If so….

" WE WOULD GLADLY ACCEPT IT!"

Then the sex stopped because the guy's condoms broke… Too bad this was getting ever so exciting.

Remembering that when Tevanna had kicked Steven there was nothing there, seeing there was nothing to kick Tevanna realized that this freak of nature must be a girl saddened he walked away with DW in toe ( DW is a man she had a sex change) then when they got to the dance it was a slow song Tevanna asked D.W to dance. D.W agreed and off they went. Little did they know Steven had followed them 2 the dance and was jealous because Steven wanted to dance with Tevanna. So Steven ran 2 the bathroom to get promped up in a fine image 4 D.W. he took out his makeup and his silky dress and thingy and his pink hair dye. And off he went and... When Tevanna saw this girl again he was scared why was this girl following him? Didn't he know he was only interested in males? Steven came up and asked Tevanna to dance but he refused and walked over to buster and did a cha cha move to him. Upon seeing this Arthur was mad at Buster for going with him and ditched Francine to go and steal buster before... BOOOOMMMMM BOOOM Steven's head exploded then showering everyone in pieces of this short, gymnastic, girl song listening, big headed, buck tooth freak's head then SUDDENLY RANDOMLY it started raining men. Everyone ducked for cover... Except DUN DUN DUN Tevanna he stood there singing ITS RAINING MEN HALILUYA ITS RAINING MEN YAY YA! He stood under the men doing the cha cha and when Buster offered his umbrella Tevanna did a MJ slide...and exploded and knocked it out of his hands and kept singing IT RAINING MEN


	4. Eating men

When it was raining men Tevanna was so happy. When the men were in the air the pressure was so strong that the men's clothes went flying off. And Tevanna stood there, in the middle of the dance floor with his mouth wide open and he was eating the men. But he only ate the men who's clothes were already off, so he could get the juicy ness.

Once the rain stopped everyone came back on the dance floor and started dancing again. People didn't notice anything about Steven's body parts lieing around. Suddenly out of nowhere Tevanna yelled "EASTER EGG HUNT!" Everyone in the room looked at him like he was a fucking retard. But he quickly got out his basket and collecting all of Steven's body parts. And used his dick as a lollipop. There was an arm behind the door, pink hair pieces and silk pieces lieing within the dance floor. And DUN DUN DUN!

He found a part of Steven's head and he looked at it, picked it up and snuck away with it into a room. And….Yes…EWWW. Okay, this line is wrong. He had raped…part of the head . 


End file.
